


Stairway to Heaven

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: When Amy dies, she is sent upstairs. Inspired bythis.





	

**Stairway to Heaven**

* * *

She dies at the age of eighty-seven. It's a peaceful death; calm even. She passes away in her sleep on a surprisingly sunny Saturday afternoon in October, surrounded by friends and family and - to be honest - she never really thought that she would die quite like that.

She always believed that she would die alongside the Doctor, at one of their adventures gone wrong. Maybe at the hand of a Dalek. But always by the Doctor's side. The Doctor and Rory; River even, maybe.

( _She wonders where her little Melody is now._ )

Not like death while sleeping is a bad death. In fact, she believes that it is the nicest way to die. The death not everyone deserves. For a while, she thought she didn't, either.

Amy wasn't a saint, she knows that. She went to shoot her own child, once. But, apparently God - or whoever was in charge _up there_ \- decided that Amelia Pond deserved a nice, peaceful death.

She had a good life. A brilliant life. She had a best friend she knew since she was twelve, a husband who she loved more than anything, two children.. She had a fantastic life.

So, when it was her time to go, she went.

And when Amy dies, she is sent upstairs.

* * *

The last thing she remembers is closing her eyes and going to sleep. When she wakes up, she looks like she's about thirty years old and she is in a garden. A big, green, garden with flowers everywhere and the sun shining high in the sky and everything is just so.. _heavenly_.

She turns around and there's a man standing there - no, not man. An angel. She just _knows_ he's an angel. There's something just so unearthly about him (funny, since they're clearly _not_ on earth anymore).

And, somehow, she knows his name.

"Castiel.", she say and the angel smiles. She's surprised at how _young_ she sounds.

"Amelia.", he replies and for the first time in her life she doesn't have the urge to tell him to call her ' _Amy_ '. Maybe it's because she's not alive anymore.

His voice is calm and she trusts him. There's a twinkle in his eyes - as if he knows her - and she tries to remember how he could possibly know her, because she'd damn well remember if she met an _angel of the Lord_.

"Is this Heaven?", she asks even though she knows it's a stupid question. Castiel doesn't call her on it, though, and she concludes that she likes him.

"Yes.", he replies.

She looks around once more. So, this is what Heaven looks like. But, wait- "Where's Rory?"

She looks around the garden again and again but she can't see him. Where is he? Where's Rory? He has to ve in Heaven; he has to be in her Heaven. She refuses to be without him; even in the afterlife.

She looks at Castiel, straightening up and stepping closer. "Where. Is. _Rory_?", she asks again. "I'm not staying here without him. This isn't Heaven if he's not here."

Castiel stays quiet.

" _Castiel_!", she shouts. "Where is Rory?"

Still, Castiel says nothing. Everything is completely quiet.

And then;

"I'm right here." - it's him. Oh, thank you, God, it's him. For a moment, she freezes, too scared to look around - because what if this is just her mind playing tricks with her? - but then Castiel just nods, his lips lifting up into a small smile and she smiles back, turning around.

And he's there. Rory. _Her Rory_.

She runs to him, hugging him tight.

"I missed you so much.", she says, tears forming in her eyes. She's sad, but not really. Just a little bit. Sad because it's been years since she's last seen him. But she's happy, too, because here he is and she's hugging him and kissing him and he's _here_ in _Heaven_ with _her_.

"Me and you, Amy. Together. Or not at all."

When she turns back around, Castiel is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b7/3f/82/b73f82b02788910f1203b2189d40308d.jpg).


End file.
